fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Traveling Days
It was a bright and early morning. The sun was shining, adults were laughing and moving lively, with children following shortly after them, playing a game of sorts. One could describe this as a perfect and peaceful scenery. Too bad that it was about to be disrupted in one quick second. "Arrrrgh! What's taking him so long!" A loud yell streamed across the sky. We cut to see Tsuyo and Kogū waiting at the entrance of the town, Kogū pacing back and forth in a rather aggravated manner, her face was a bright red from anger. "We agreed that we would all meet at three o'clock. On! The! Dot!" She ranted, "And now he is late!" Tsuyo, who was sitting on a rock, could feel sweat dripping down his neck at Kogū's rather overreaction to the situation. "Kogū, it's only five minutes past three. He could just be a little late." He said, trying to calm her down. Kogū was not listening or at least not to the entire thing, as she continued to rant, "Five minutes! That's like a hundred years." She ignored Tsuyo's cry of "No, it isn't.". She finally decided to sit down and began to pout. "Sorry for the late arrival" A voice said as the duo looked over to see Ray still bandaged up as he grabbed his gear he had left behind in the battle. "I had to rush back to the battlefield, I forgot my bag and I needed to head there to get it, I would've been here sooner, but my injuries harshly dampen my speed". "What did I tell you Kogū? He was just running a bit late." Tsuyo said, a smirk on his face. The smirk grew even more as he saw Kogū pout even more and shift her body so she was not facing Tsuyo. He turned back to Ray and replied, "It's alright, you weren't that late. But now are you ready to go?" "Yeah, let's head out, judging by the weather today, It'll be nice and clear" He said looking up at the sky before looking back to his alies who nodded in agreement before they officially began their walk. After some time, Kogū asked. "Hey, Mr. Ray. I was wondering where exactly are we heading to." Tsuyo, who was eating a riceball, was also rather curious about their destination. "A few miles off from here is an interesting town, known for one of the best festival's year long, at least that's where I was heading before this happened" Ray said pointing to his hand. Kogū's eyes began to shine at the sound of the festival. "Wow, a festival?! That is so cool! We never been to a festival after the last two." Kogū exclaimed, sounding rather excited. Tsuyo 's left eye was twitching in what seemed to be anger. "That's because the last two times we went to a festival, you destroyed half of the town trying to win a prize!" He screamed at Kogū, who simply stuck her tongue at Tsuyo, causing even more irritation to arise in him. "Hahaha, well this time, I will help you win as many prizes as you like" Ray said looking over to Kogu as he smiled at her. Kogū let out a loud cheer as she jumped into the air before quickly hugging Ray. "Thank you, Mr. Ray!" Tsuyo, feeling sweat drip down his neck, could only think to himself. 'We are so gonna get banned form this town.' ''He let out a light sigh but cracked a smile at the sight of Kogū smiling. The trio kept walking on the trail, they could see that other's were having the same idea, all of them wanted to check out the festival, though most of them were families. "Haha, well when they told me that this was a big deal, they weren't kidding" He said looking at the wagon's. "This village must really prosper from this festival." Tsuyo muttered to himself, while Kogū was talking with a little girl, what they were talking about was lost to him. "Yeah, I suppose that's how they're able to go through it year round without any worry" He said looking at the wagon's. Tsuyo looked at Ray, as a question popped into his head. "Say, Ray. What is the name of this village again? I never caught it." "It's called Plume Village, it's suppose to be this party central village every year, but I never even heard of it until today" Ray replied as they continued their walk. Tsuyo had a slight confused expression on his face. "If you have never heard of it until today, why choose to come here all of the sudden?" He asked, as he saw Kogū play with a group of children. Ray's mood suddenly darkened as both of them looked at him with a surprise tone, "I was hoping to check out the festival, to be honest it will be my first time ever attending a festival" He said before walking ahead of them to see how much longer it would take for them to arrive. Tsuyo could only look stare at him, in slight curiousity. ''He is obviously hiding something but what is it? Tsuyo pondered to himself. Kogū asked, as a way to lighten up the mood, "So Mr. Ray, how long until we reach this Plume Village?" She was getting rather tired at the moment. Ray stopped as Kogu and Tsuyo stopped with him, looking at the direction he was looking at as the two of them were shocked by what they saw. The sound of music and laughter filled the air as the smell's of fried food and sweet's was in the air, the trio had never seen such a display of cheer and wonder, it was as if they entered another world. "This is Plume village, what do you guys think?" He said looking at the two of them. Kogū was looking at the village, her eyes shining with amazement. "Wow, it's looks like so much fun!" She shouted as she ran towards the village. Tsuyo looked at Ray, giving him a shrug and said, "Well, we can't let her have all the fun, now can we?" He had a small smile on his face, showing he was looking forward to this as well. Ray chuckled as he went after the two as well, feeling a sense of happiness he had not felt ever in his entire life time. Fun Day When they paid for the large amount of ticket's for the ride's, the trio started walking around, enjoying the sight's that the village had to offer. As far as the eye could see, vender's selling all kind of food, candy, sweets, anything for the common customer. There were also special magic vender's that were selling amazing objects that many of the children seemed to enjoy. "Quite a packed place isn't it?" Ray said chuckling at the excitement that everyone was generating. Tsuyo was looking, taking in the scenery of the lively town. "Yes, it is quite amazing that this village can handle such a large amount of people." "Imagine doing this yearly, I can only imagine how the workers must feel" Ray said grabbing a snack and beginning to eat it. Tsuyo let out a light chuckle. "I can only think about their reactions to this," He suddenly saw a blue blur run past him. He looked in the direction that the blur ran, as he could hear cheering from the direction. Tsuyo could feel sweat drip down the back of his neck at the sight. "Everything alright?" Ray asked as he could sense that something was disturbing Tsuyo as he saw small bits of sweat dripping down his neck. "Um, yes. Everything is alright at the moment." Tsuyo replied, as he tried to mask his worriness. "How about we grab something to bite and then look for Kogū?" Ray could tell something was wrong, but knew he wouldn't tell him anytime soon, and decided to drop the question for the moment, "Sure, there is suppose to be this awesome stand where they sell some good Takoyaki" He said with a grin as they both went walking to find the stand. ''"Kogū, I swear if we get banned from this town, I am taking ALL of your favorite snacks away for a month!" ''Tsuyo threatened in his mind as he paid for some Takoyaki and began to eat alongside Ray. "I get the feeling Kogu must've found herself something pretty entertaining, I cannot find her for nothing" Ray said easily putting down the small plate without even trying as he spit the toothpicks into the trash. Tsuyo began to choke on his Takoyaki in shock for a few moment before Ray punched his back, forcing the piece to fly out and hit some strange kid who was with three even stranger looking woman. Tsuyo regained his breath before calling out, "What! We have to find her, now!" Ray looked at him with confusion and nodded, "Mind giving me something she carry's around?" He asked. Tsuyo held up the stuffed giraffe, that he got from god knows where, and hand it to Ray, who began to examine it. "So, exactly how will you find her?" He said in a slightly curious tone. Ray took in a large wiff as Tsuyo looked at him with a disturbed look on his face, "Got her scent, she's not too far..." Ray said beginning to run as Tsuyo followed him, leading him through the entire town, until they stopped at a large roller coaster, Ray looked up, "Her scent seems to be in the air...." A surpised look went on both their faces as they saw her riding the coaster while standing on it. Kogū apparently saw them as she began to wave at them, while traveling at very fast speed, clearly not understanding the meaning of safety. Tsuyo could only bring his palm up to his face and started shaking his head, muttering, "I knew that this was gonna happen but no, I had to be soft and let her have her way." "She does this daily? Huh, kind of reminds me of my cousin's" He said with a chuckle. "Yes, but do you end up being chased out and banned from multiple cities?" Tsuyo questioned. "Kind of, they usually broke down an entire forest from horsing around" He said looking up, "You wanna get her or should I?". "I honestly feel that she'll listen to you more than she will for me." Tsuyo said as the rollercoaster came around again and Kogū was still standing atop it, doing rather strange poses. "Ugh, alright, but you owe me one" Ray said disappearing in an instant as he was seen running to the car's, wincing in pain, but ignoring it. Tsuyo let out a small frown, as he saw Ray flinch in pain for a moment. ''"Damn it, I forgot that he needs to take it easy, due to his injuries." ''Tsuyo thought, mentally hitting himself for his carelessness on his new friend's injuries. Ray quickly went after the coaster, easily catching it like it was nothing, only to have his wounds dripping blood as he landed on one, "Come on down Kogu, this is really dangerous, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt" He said sitting down on the car. Kogū, who was now doing a handstand without falling due to, you know, that thing called logic, pouted. "But I'm having so much fun~" She said, with a great amount of happiness. Ray was about to get up from the car, but found himself coughing up blood, due to the change in altitude from the loops, which resulted in his wounds leaking out more. Kogū, seeing him cough up blood, flipped out of her handstand, ingoring logic once agian, and asked in a worried tone, "Mr. Ray, are you alright?" She began to move towards him. "I'm fine, but you need to stop this now Kogu" He said coughing more blood as he got up and stood on the moving car, "We have to get down off of here or else we risk both getting hit or hurt" He said feeling his head starting to feel woozy. Kogū, even more worried, nodded as she prepared to move off the coaster. "Alright, let's get off of here." She said. Ray quickly regained himself, grabbing Kogu and slamming down on the ground with her safe in his hands as he was breathing heavily, "You really need to get control on yourself, otherwise you may end really getting hurt" He said letting her down. Tsuyo walked up to them, bopping Kogū along the way, causing her to cry out in shock and pain, and kneeled down near Ray. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, slightly worried. "Yeah, not exactly used to doing much after a heavy battle, I can walk and all that, but using my speed and such takes a lot out of me" He said wiping his mouth on the bandages. Tsuyo let out a sigh before nodding, seeing his point. He turned back to Kogū, who had her head down, not looking up. Tsuyo sighed, once more, and put his hand on her head, causing her to flinch. "Do you understand the cause of your carelessness now?" He said, in a soft tone. She left out a soft nod and said, in a whimpering voice, "I-i-i didn't mean to cause him to get hurt again," She lifted her head to show that they were large and had small amount of tears running down her checks. "I forgot that he was still injured." Ray chuckled a bit as he wiped the tears from her face, "Don't worry, everything is alright" He said with a kind voice. Tsuyo nodded, and wiped Kogū's tears, saying, "Now, how about we go and play some games?" She blinked before she smiled and said, "Yeah! Let's go!" She ran ahead, dragging Ray and Tsuyo by their arms and running towards some of the various stands. After a few hours of games and fun, followed by about two changes of bandages, they found themselves eating in one of the tables that the village provided for the festival. Kogū was eating at an incredibly rate, devouring anything that was close to her. Tsuyo looked at Ray, not bothered by her eating habits. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked as he began to eat his one of burgers. Ray had scarffed down two burgers and was onto the other 16 that he had on another table, "Well we got a year to be here, but we only have a limited amount of jewels in total, so maybe three more days" He said smiling at Kogu's smiling and gleeming face. Kogū let a loud cheer, although it was muffled by the food that she had in her mouth. Tsuyo looked over at her and said, "Chew your food, Kogū." She began to chew her food, before swallowing and said, "I'm so glad that we get to stay here for more time! This place is really fun." She had a bright smile on her face.